rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Path O. Genic
'Path O. Genic '(Pahth Oh Jenic) is the current head of the Genic family. Alongside his brother, Path was among the first Genics to leave Canifis. He found great success and luck in this new world, allowing him and his close family members an expensive and lavish life-style. His story is one of rags to riches: from his humble start in Misthalin, to becoming an adopted Prince and heir to the throne and eventually Emir of the Desert. Path has returned after having been missing, and he is currently exploring business ideas. Although his absence has stripped him of his titles, he is still a wealthy man. The Boys Who Cried Wolf Path was born to John and Valerie Genic, in Canifis. Although sons of werewolves, both he and his younger brother, Lee, were born clean of the curse. As the years went by, the townspeople came to suspect the boys' humanity. The rumors spread, and with it, the aggression. Soon, the family found itself under attack. It started off small, but the frequency, size and severity of these quickly grew. The stress of the situation and his own prejudices against the boys drove a wedge between John and his wife. When John abandoned his wife and their two boys, he left them open to attack. Valerie couldn't do this alone. Within weeks of John's leaving, she was overwhelmed by a mob. She was able to slow them just enough to allow the boys to escape out the back window. They fled on the family horse to a city their mother had told them about, Varrock, where she was born. Varrock: A New Beginning The safely made their way to Varrock, being the first to move the Genic name outside of Morytania. As children often do, the boys, ages eight and six, soon found themselves in trouble. Path was caught stealing bread, while Lee distracted the stall owner. The arresting guard left them with an orphanage in the slums, their home for the next nine years. This wasn't the end of their trouble-making days, but rather the beginning. As they grew, so did their knack for all things illegal. Whether it be theft, smuggling, vandalism or other, the boys were usually up to no good. King Roald had had no biological children, and was looking for an heir. In his search, he found Path and Lee. Though they both intrigued him, Roald saw something particular special in Path, an x-factor of some sort. The papers were signed, and the boys were officially adopted and made Princes of Misthalin. In an effort to make up for their years in the slums, Roald sends his newly adopted sons to be schooled in Al Kharid. Here, they meet Dalkal Stord. Desert After Dinner Trouble makers make trouble, and that trend continued in Al Kharid. Dalkal Stord helped the boys join his gang of sorts, the Kharidian Assassins. After their schooling each day, the boys snuck out to meet Stord for training. Most all their combat training, outside of any natural skill, is thanks to Stord. Their apprenticeship under him grew into a friendship, which lasted even after Path left Al Kharid to take up his Heirship. Lee opted instead to stay with Stord and his Kharidian Assassins, continuing his training beyond that of Path, and settling in Pollnivneach. How Am I Supposed to Breathe with No Heir Path was now back in Varrock, and ready to accept his Heirship. At the age of nineteen, he was officially made the Heir of King Roald. He slowly took responsibility from his adoptive father, easing into the leadership of the Kingdom. Path found himself a Queen in Spark, and they were soon married. The pair quickly produced a daughter, Sierra, who was set to inherit the throne. Distracted ruling a kingdom, Path and his wife didn't pay the attention to Sierra they ought have. She grew lonely, eventually running away from home. The once innocent young girl joined a cult, and soon killed herself in ritual. Distraught and heart-broken over their daughter's suicide, Path and Spark grew apart, leading to a divorce. Path married again, this time to Sapp Genic. Sapp bore him four children: Cicca, Dillon, Onya and Pidog. After years of happiness, Sapp seemingly out of nowhere left Path for another man. Sapp soon returned with her new boyfriend, attacking her own children. Path killed both his ex-wife and her lover in defense of the children. For the third time, Path married. Julie Genic was the sister of Sapp, and having known Path because of Sapp. Although they were pregnant for a short while, the baby was born still. Shortly after, Julie found out about the fate of her sister and divorced Path, believing he could have spared Sapp. The marriage lasted only a year. The Not-So-Cold War By age twenty-three, Path had taken on the large majority of the responsibilities of his adoptive father. He had matured as both a leader and a man. He responded to an alert in Edgeville with two of his trusted soldiers. Here, he met Russia and two members of his gang. Russia was intent on claiming Edgeville for himself, and Path couldn't allow this. The two groups went at it- three versus three. Path was stabbed in the stomach during the encounter, though he and his soldiers succeeded in chasing off Russia. This was the first of many similar encounters, quickly developing as a rivalship. Many men, on both sides, were lost in the war. Withdraw and Reclusion The stress of loss was heavy on Path's shoulders. The deaths of his men were on him, and he could only last so long. His mental state deteriorated, slowly eaten away at. He withdrew from Varrock mysteriously, spending two long years in a large mansion he's had built. From his secluded home, he ran the family, though many were lost in his withdraw. It is within his own home that he meets his fourth wife, Krystal, a servant there. Soon, they are married and have a son, Aeron Genic. Emotionally unstable, Path is incapable of a healthy relationship and is divorced from Krystal immediately after the birth of their son. Krystal chooses to raise Aeron alone, though Path makes sure they are provided for. Return of the Not-a-King-Anymore Path comes out of his depression better than ever with the help of his friend and butler, Barnes. Barnes is a random hire, whose way with words and wisdom allow him to quickly gain Path's trust. Barnes still serves Path, in his mansion. The death of his old friend Dalkal Stord leaves Al Kharid to Path and his reforming family. With the help of his son Pidog and daughter-in-law Holly, Path assumes the Emirship. The Genic family quickly gains power, with their leaders new found position and land, and reestablish themselves in the world. With this return to greatness, the family is able to extend their rule, under Path and his reunited brother, Lee, to the entire desert. The desert is very generous, and their pockets grow daily. Nothing lasts forever, and politics gets the best of the Genics. They leave the desert, once again retreating to the family mansion.Category:Characters Category:Genic Family Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Assassin Category:Misthalin Category:Noble